


Rize's Discovery of "Spicy"

by SamIsNotLegend



Series: The Kushure "Clan" [2]
Category: Naruto, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Child Soldiers, Gen, Graphic descriptions of gore, Heavy Violence, I digress - Freeform, Rize eats an eyeball or six okay, Very graphic, Warring Clans Era, and most anime, but thats basically the entire premise of naruto, even if no one else is, i guess, kind of a cut-in during part 1, no beta and no proofreading we typo like men, pretty short dont be disappointed, rize being a ghoul and doing ghoul things, shes having fun at least, the senju and uchiha's are at it again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:13:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamIsNotLegend/pseuds/SamIsNotLegend
Summary: Rize wondered what all the fighting was about - what their war was over - before she decided it didn't matter. The five shinobi were closing in on the kid and she was hungry.





	Rize's Discovery of "Spicy"

Rize certainly enjoyed the new world she’d found herself in. With all the constant wars, it was like never ending dinner with a show! Although, even she had to admit, sometimes this world could be pretty… depraved. Even by her standards. 

She wondered why they were fighting. Staring from her hiding spot high in the trees as a group of five adults pursued a young child, she decided it was probably nothing important. Rize had been enjoying this part of the elemental nations. The weather was nice, and the fighting was constant; there was no shortage of prey here, nor any shortage of enemies to blame. Judging by the weaponry and uniforms of the humans in this group, this was only the most recent skirmish between two large, warring clans. 

Silently, feet bare against the rough bark, she slunk after the group. She wasn’t hungry, but one didn’t need to eat in order to enjoy a show. Ninja indeed, she mused as she caught up with the group. The five in black had cornered the armored child. These humans took themselves so seriously, they boasted about their skills and victories, and yet who were they sending to fight? Children. Briefly, her mind flashed back to her own world, and of a man with a wide grin and hungry eyes, before she refocused. 

She was hungry after all, she decided.

Four Kagune for four shinobi; speared right through the crowns of their heads and bursting from the other end. For the fifth shinobi, she enjoyed the brief look of surprise and confusion on his face as his comrades fell before her mouth was at his throat, tearing into the blood-rich tissue and muscle. A shame she couldn’t have waited until the shinobi had fully realized what had happened, but, well, shinobi were fast. Even in his death throes, he was attempting to stab her. The sword in his grip shattered as it met her skin, but she awarded him points for effort. 

Her chosen entertainment began to fall, blood pouring quickly from his throat. Recalling her Kangune, she caught him in a humorous impression of the way one dips their partner in a dance. She met his eyes, and oh his eyes. Red and black and spinning, spinning, spinning. They were the closest thing to eyes like her own that she’d seen in a long time. But unlike her own, these looked delicious. 

Soon enough she had one in her mouth and the shinobi’s blood was pooling at her feet. It was… delicious. New, and almost painful against her tongue. Was this what spicy was like? It was wonderful. 

As delicious as her new discovery was, it wasn’t enough to make her forget about the one survivor she’d left at her back. She turned to find the child the same as she’d left him, trembling, with a two handled grip on a kunai, his white knuckles creaking in her ears. 

Cherry-sweet blood coated her lips, and she pulled it into her mouth, just to see the child’s reaction. There was nothing. But then, the shinobi’s other eye hung loosely in her hand. His eyes darted to it. She brought it to her lips and bit down, the flavor she was calling spicy sparking across her tongue. 

The boy flinched back, but he didn’t release the knife. She spotted a bit of blood in the white of his hair. 

Rize smiled, Blackened veins around her eyes crinkling, the red in her iris’ softening. “You’re no threat, are you child?” The barest shake of his head. She let it guide her forward, feet gliding across the carnage she’d created. The boy did not so much as breathe as she came to a stop in front of him. 

Eyes, wide and black. Plain, but focused on her face now. “Then you’d best become one, hmm?”

Then she was flying through the trees, kagune curled triumphantly around the decapitated heads of the shinobi she’d killed. She sincerely hoped they had the same eyes as their companion did.

Actually, perhaps she should have asked the child who they’d been? She had a feeling she’d be wanting more… 

Well, no matter, she’d figure out which family they were from eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> So this takes place at some point during part one... just came to me suddenly, there's no point to it. Look forward to part 2 though, which should be up soon and takes place just a few gore-filled years after this one. 
> 
> ....I guess you could say that the Uchiha are.... SPicY NinJa


End file.
